1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tables, and more particularly, to expandable tables having storage compartments for table leaves.
2. Description of Related Art
Cockpit tables are a popular accessory for recreational boats. These are small tables which allow meals to be served on the main deck of a boat when anchored. Typically, these tables are hinged at one end to a pedestal guard adjacent to the steering pedestal in the cockpit of a boat. When not in use, these tables pivot about the hinge to an out-of-the-way, secured position.
Existing cockpit tables often have leaves for expanding the table area. In one such table, the leaves are hinged to opposite sides of the table. The leaves lie flat against the table when not in use. The leaves must be pivoted 180 degrees about the hinges to expand the table to its maximum size. A shortcoming of this design is that the leaves act as lever arms to bend the hinges. If much weight is placed on a leaf, the hinge will be ruined or distorted as would the hinge of a door if the door was forced beyond its normal travel. Another drawback of this design is that elastic bands or other devices must be employed to secure the leaves when the table is not being used.
In another proposed cockpit table design, rails are provided along the edges of the table on its upper surface. Separate leaves are provided with hooks which engage the rails for expanding the table. A shortcoming of this design is that the leaves may unhook if bumped. Also, the separate leaves must be stored and secured in some other part of the boat thus taking up valuable space. In addition, the rails and hooks create an uneven table surface. There is a demand for a compact cockpit table having sturdy, securable leaves which provide an even table surface and which store compactly, conveniently, and securely when not in use.